


Quality Control

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Quality Control

  


**Title:** Quality Control  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** ~2485  
 **Pairing:** Teddy/James  
 **Warnings:** Rimming  
 **Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.  
 **Summary:** Prompt 25: _Invade me with your hot mouth; interrogate me with your night-eyes - Pablo Neruda_  
 **Author Notes:** Thanks so much to my favourite helpers, [](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://jadzialove.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jadzialove**](http://jadzialove.dreamwidth.org/). <3 I hope I've done the prompt justice.

  


  


_"I hunger for your sleek laugh and your hands the color of a furious harvest.  
I want to eat the sunbeams flaring in your beauty."_  
~Pablo Neruda

 

"Another notch on your broomstick, Jamie?" Teddy rolls his eyes, taking in James's dishevelled appearance, the telltale mark on his neck to be healed before he goes in to work. "What time did you get in last night? Three?"

"What is this? An interrogation?" James grins and runs a hand through his hair, just like Harry does. Teddy only finds it adorable because it's James, but he schools his face into a frown.

"Don't look at me like that, Teddy," James finally says when Teddy wordlessly pushes him a mug. "I'm in love with every single one of them."

"For about two hours." Teddy takes a sip of his tea and reaches for a piece of toast. "There is something to be said for quality over quantity, you know."

James just laughs. "For now, quantity will do. You should have _seen_ —"

"No, thanks." Teddy pushes back from the table finding he's not very hungry anymore. "See you tonight." He Disapparates on the spot, not even waiting for James to reply.

~*~

Unfortunately, Teddy's forgotten that James is testifying today before the Wizengamot. It's only when he hears the familiar voice enter the room that he remembers—he squeezes his eyes shut and exhales.

An assistant to the prosecutor, Teddy makes sure all the parchment is in order before turning to look.

James is chatting with his partner, Rose, and looking completely edible in his Auror robes. Teddy's cock takes notice immediately and he has to turn away. He can't afford to get distracted now. Today is the last day of testimony and, assuming all goes well, they've clinched the case.

However, to add to Teddy's misery, after a brief recess, James comes back looking _flushed_ , as if he'd very recently orgasmed, and Teddy can hardly stand to think about how he knows this so well, and yet not from personal experience.

Teddy narrows his eyes but doesn't see a likely candidate anywhere. The vast majority of the wizards here are at least eighty, and while James likes a slightly older _boyfriend_ —though Teddy uses that word very loosely when it comes to James—the men in the room are a bit much, even for James. Teddy _absolutely_ does not think about how he's the perfect age for James.

No, he likely just had a wank in the loo. Had to relieve some pressure before he needed to give testimony. What an arse.

James winks at him before he takes the stand, but then his eyes widen comically at the same time, as a whisper spreads through the chamber. Teddy turns to see his godfather slip in the door. Funny how quickly word spreads through the Ministry when the Head Auror wants to make sure his team clinches the case.

Harry stays in the back while James is on the stand and slips out again as soon as he's finished.

~*~

A celebratory drink turns into three. More than one bloke gives Teddy a look, and he knows he could have any one he wants, but the thought only makes him angry. Back at his flat there's a man that he's wanted for ages and resisted—resisted for reasons that now seem a bit thin—a man who needs special attention, and Teddy's just the one to give it to him.

Tossing back the rest of his Firewhisky, he bids the rest of legal team good night and Apparates home with a crack.

He lands in the sitting room and strips off his cloak, tossing it over the chair. James comes out of his bedroom, boxers revealing his hipbones and the trail of hair below his navel. It's too much and Teddy growls low in his throat.

James steps back, eyes wide. "Did something happen?"

Teddy is still looking at James's hips, imagining holding them down as he fucks him. Strong thighs wrapped around his waist, heels digging into his back, pulling him deeper. Those lips, always quick with a remark. Teddy wants to shove his tongue inside and quiet him.

"I'm a bit drunk," Teddy says when he's only inches from James, "but I'm going to fuck you."

James smirks. "Are you now?"

"Oh, yes," Teddy says and reaches for his face, pulling him into a kiss. At first James's body is stiff, but just before Teddy thinks maybe this is a mistake, James melts against him, moaning into his mouth.

Teddy's hands roam as he devours James's mouth, pulling James flush to him, gripping his arse and rutting against him. James's hands are in his hair, which he's sure by now has gone scarlet or electric blue, but he can't be fussed to care. No one can see him here, no one but James.

James.

Who needs to be shown how to make love, how to savour the moment not just another quick fuck.

Teddy pulls away from him and leaves James gaping.

"Wha—"

"I need a sobriety potion," Teddy says, his head feeling pleasantly light.

"What for? You seem to be doing fine." James palms Teddy's stiff cock and for a moment Teddy wants to sink into the touch and let it all happen now.

"No," Teddy growls, grabbing James's wrist. "It's supposed to be different. I don't want you to think I only wanted you because I'm drunk," Teddy says, looking James intently in the eyes. James leans in for a kiss and tries to press his hand to Teddy's cock again. Teddy backs away, "I won't be another notch on your broomstick, Jamie. It can be different, you with _me_."

James searches his face and Teddy doesn't look away. "Show me then. Show me how different it can be."

Teddy leans in slowly this time, his desire for James pouring out through his kiss. It isn't gentle as his tongue slips between James's lips, his thumbs running over his cheeks as he holds James's head in his hands.

Kissing James is better than Teddy imagined—all five million times. His mouth is warm and inviting, a hint of lemon on his tongue. He's eager, too, pushing his tongue into Teddy's mouth. Teddy runs his fingers into the short-cropped prickly hairs at the nape of James's neck.

James tries to rock against him, seeking friction but Teddy only moves his hips in slow circles, teasing them both rather than relieving the pressure.

Breaking the kiss, Teddy moves to James's neck, sucking gently under his ear. James tips his head back, moaning, and Teddy smiles against his skin. His hands caress James's back hovering at the waistband of his boxers before moving away again.

With one hand he reaches for a nipple, thumb circling it until it's taut, as he kisses and sucks across James's collarbone. James's hands reach for the buttons of his shirt, and he grabs one of James's wrists.

"Not yet," he says then presses a kiss to his palm.

"There's more?" James says his voice cracking slightly.

"Yeah," Teddy breathes. He presses kisses to James's chest, pausing to lick one of his nipples, his fingers tracing James's hipbone lightly. How many times had he seen James stumble about their flat, pajamas low on his hips? Teddy often imagined licking the soft skin there.

He drops to his knees and does just that, rolling the waistband down but not giving in to James's desire for attention _elsewhere_. Stilling him with his hands, Teddy licks the skin. He sucks at the sharp bone making sure he leaves a mark. He dips his tongue into James's navel which makes James shiver. The scent of James's arousal is heady and makes his own cock throb in response.

He stands, slowly continuing his path back up James's lean torso, fingers memorising the feel of his smooth skin. They linger over the light scar at his sternum from when he fell off his broom fourth year. He presses a kiss to the spot then to James's mouth, revelling in the taste of him.

Teddy knows James is hard as nails, cock hot against his own. James would've probably come by now if he was with someone else, some nameless bloke he'd met only moments before.

Not tonight. "Bedroom, now."

"Thank God." James sounds relieved, and Teddy laughs a little.

"Oh, we aren't done yet," Teddy says pulling James along the corridor to James's bedroom. "We've hardly even started."

James climbs onto the bed while Teddy takes his time undressing. It's not quite a striptease, but he knows James wants him to hurry and Teddy wants him to wait. When he's down to his pants he approaches the bed.

"Are you trying to kill me?" James whispers, pleading. "I want to see you."

"You will. On your knees." James rolls over and reaches for the drawer.

"Lube's in here."

"I don't need it yet." Once James is in front of him, he tugs down his boxers revealing his pale arse.

"Only going to use spit?" James asks, sounding a bit nervous.

"Shhh," Teddy replies, starting to massage the flesh of James's arse, kneading the firm muscle. He gets a glimpse of James's arsehole, suddenly desperate to be buried inside him, but he'll control himself. This time.

James spreads his thighs slightly, cants his hips back, obviously eager for something. Teddy smiles then parts his cheeks, licking across James's entrance with the flat of his tongue.

"Oh, fuck," James says, pushing against Teddy's face, but Teddy pays him no mind. He licks the delicate skin over and over before pointing his tongue and pressing in. The smooth skin inside is hot and Teddy pauses as much for James sake as his own. He can see James's hands fisting in the sheets and knows if he puts his mind to it he could make James come this way, but that's for another night, if he can have it.

Lowering his head again, he slips one finger inside as he continues rimming James.

"Please, Teddy," James says by the time Teddy has worked a second finger in alongside the first, James's arse tight around them.

"Sorry, what's that?" he replies, searching for and finding James's prostate with his fingertips, if James's sudden cry is anything to go by.

"I need you in me," James says desperately.

"Get the lube then." He pulls his fingers away while James digs in the drawer. He doesn't even turn around as he passes the tube back, but Teddy won't be rushed even now. "I need your help."

James looks over his shoulder, and Teddy grins and points down at the pants he's still wearing, a spot clearly visible where precome is leaking from the head of his cock. "Much better if you take them off me, I think."

Getting up onto his knees, Teddy watches as James's pulls his pants down, freeing his cock, then Teddy lifts his knees to take them off completely.

"Slick my cock, Jamie," he says handing James the lube again. He knows this is a risk, watching James touch him might end things before they start. James squeezes the tube into the palm of his hand and grips Teddy's length, slowly sliding his hand up and down.

"Gorgeous," James says and looks into Teddy's eyes, smiling. "I hope you know what you're doing with that thing."

"You'll have to wait and see." James raises his brows and almost chortles; Teddy loves the cocky smile on James's lips and leans down to kiss him. James moves to get on his knees but Teddy shakes his head. "On your back."

James lies back and pulls his knees up with his hands. Teddy takes a moment to memorise the image before him; James open wide, hard, needy. For him.

He moves one hand to his cock, the other to James's shoulder and presses the head into James's hole. James gasps and Teddy holds his breath as he pushes in slowly, watching James's expression for any sign of true discomfort. When he's balls deep, his cock wrapped in incredible heat, he pauses, finally releasing the breath he'd been holding, and waits.

James is breathing heavily, adjusting to him, then opens his eyes.

"Fuck me, Teddy," he groans clenching around him but Teddy doesn't rise to the bait. This isn't about _fucking_. Not completely anyway.

Instead he pulls back and thrusts in, long and hard but not rough. He sets a rhythm, watching as James's eyes roll back in his head when he finds his prostate.

"More, please," James begs again. Teddy leans down and kisses him, rocking into James, their bodies pressed flush, hands cradling his head. James wraps his legs around Teddy's body, hands gripping his biceps.

Teddy can feel sweat trickling down his back but he isn't going to give in, not yet. He's focused on James, only James, listening to his breathing, the occasional whimper he can't seem to control.

When his arms are aching, his thighs burning, his cock ready to explode, he reaches between them and takes James in hand.

He looks into James's brown eyes, knows his feelings for him must be written all over his face, and within moments James clenches around him, back arching, crying out, his cock pulsing in Teddy's hand. Teddy continues thrusting lazily as James's body recovers. When he opens his eyes again and smirks, Teddy finally lets himself go and pounds into him until he can't breathe and he's seeing stars as he comes.

Teddy nearly collapses on top of him, sticky with sweat, heart pounding in his chest but instead flops to the side to catch his breath.

"Why did you pick my bedroom?" James asks him sleepily, fingertips circling Teddy's nipple absently. It's not the first question he thought James would ask. How long had he wanted him or something like that would have been his guess.

Teddy thinks about lying, James might never know, but that would defeat the purpose.

"I want you to think of me every time you get into bed. Whether you ask me back or not."

James sat up and looked at him, brushing his hair back away from his face. "I'm beginning to see your point about quality, though—" Here James rocks his hips against Teddy's hip, his reawakening cock hot and hard. "—quantity is good too. I should show you."

At this James rolls out of bed and heads for the door.

"Where are you going?" Teddy demands. "I thought you wanted another go."

"Oh, I do," James says turning around, a huge grin plastered on his face. "This time in your bed, though."

"My bed?"

"Yeah. I want you to think of me every time you're in your bed."

 _I already do_ , Teddy thinks to himself as James turns and continues out the door. Occasionally Teddy's handwriting was abominable the next day because of how often he'd thought of James the night before, but that's of no matter now.

Teddy gets out of bed and hastens to follow.


End file.
